


Mine

by insieme



Series: Canon Malec Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is desperate, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, It's basically just possessive office smut, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Magnus is jealous, Office Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sappy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: Magnus finds out that people have been flirting with his boyfriend, so he decides to show them exactly who they're messing with.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlecWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/gifts).



> Hello Angels!
> 
> Last heartbreakers Christmas today, this one for my angel[Sam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester) x
> 
>  
> 
> #insiemes if you're livetweeting!

When people made assumptions about their relationship, as they often were, many of them were under the impression that Alec was the one who got jealous the easiest. 

Which Magnus could understand. He knew that he had built quite the reputation for himself over the years and to many he was known as a lothario, but that was the old him. And not in the cheesy “new year, new me” kind of way. He really had changed; he hardly noticed when he was approached in Pandemonium anymore, too focused on finishing whatever business he had so he could rush back home to his awaiting boyfriend. Many of his friends teased him for being “domesticated” but Magnus was proud to admit that he would rather spend a quiet night in with Alec at home than a night out on the town anyday. 

And it was true that he had an extensive list of exes, but Alec had never once expressed discomfort in the number, not after the night of their first date. Magnus’ past lovers was something they had talked about at length and Alec often asked Magnus about them, encouraging him to share his stories. 

While Alec definitely had a possessive streak in him (something they were just beginning to explore), it did not surface nearly as often as Magnus’. 

Ever since Alec had come out and ascended into his position as Head of the Institute, he had been getting more … attention from the male side of the Shadowhunter community. Men started noticing him in a way, Magnus assumed, they had been scared to before. Alec had paved the way for them and their own coming outs, given them a freedom that was not accessible before, something that was still very new to the Nephilim. Which was amazing, and Magnus was incredibly proud that his boyfriend had sparked something of a gay revolution. 

It would be even more amazing though if these men weren’t throwing themselves all over his boyfriend at every chance they got. 

It was no secret that Alec’s parents had taken a little longer to get used to the idea of their son’s choice in a partner. Not only did they need to come to terms with the fact that he was dating another man, but a Downworlder man. Now, Maryse had warmed up to Magnus considerably and had even expressed her apologies to him for the way she had treated him in the past. They were working their way towards a somewhat normal relationship one would have with their significant others’ parent. 

But Robert, well … he still had yet to come around to the idea. 

And it didn’t take long for Magnus to clue into Alec’s fathers tactics. He had suspicions of what was happening the third time Alec came home and told him about the new emissaries he had met that day, and how nice they had been. Again, normally this would be amazing, Alec forming these relationships within the Clave and building an impressive professional foundation. 

Except for the fact that all of these emissaries were young, attractive bachelors and clearly wanted more with Alec than to talk business. 

So Magnus was annoyed, of course he was. Robert had clearly gotten over the fact that his son wanted to date men, but the fact that he was in love with a Downworlder? Still very much unacceptable. So his logical solution to this problem was to send the newly outed, attractive, single men of the Clave for his son to meet during official meetings. 

And Alec, sweet naïve Alec, had no idea what was going on just beneath his nose. He had no idea that all these nice young men were just being sent by his father with the hopes that one of them would whisk him away from the dirty Downworlder and take his hand in marriage, the traditional way. He just came home each night and would chat excitedly to Magnus over dinner, telling him what Thomas said during the meeting or a joke Jake made in the ops center, failing to notice the way it made Magnus’ blood boil. 

Magnus had no doubt in his mind that Alec would remain faithful to him. He would never doubt Alec’s devotion or loyalty and knew he would never cheat. Alec loved him and he reminded Magnus of that fact every single day, multiple times a day. But Magnus didn’t trust these men, especially if they were under direct orders from Robert himself. Even if they weren’t, Alec was a man in charge, a visionary, kind, sweet and attractive as all hell. 

Who wouldn’t want to be with him?

So one night when Alec had told him yet another story about how nice Drew was, Magnus was at the point where he was ready to explode with jealousy. He forced his features into something that resembled a smile and listened to the rest of Alec’s story because damn it, he was a good boyfriend and he was going to continue to be one because that’s what Alec deserved. And he obviously cared about what Alec was saying, it was just so hard to concentrate when there was a dragon in his chest, ready for blood. 

Alec was pacing in front of him on the couch and Magnus caught his hand as he passed, pulling the younger man down on top of him. He fell, somewhat gracefully, laughing as he landed on Magnus’ lap. He turned so he was straddling Magnus’ hips, smiling down at Magnus with flushed cheeks. “I was talking, you know.”

Magnus shrugged. “I know. I missed you.” 

Alec grinned, resting his forehead on Magnus’. “Hi.” He whispered, just for the two of them.

“Hi.” Magnus whispered back, and momentarily he forgot about the green dragon that was coiled angrily in his gut. Alec leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss, humming contently when Magnus kissed back with earnest. Kissing Alec was always an incredibly useful distraction technique, something Alec often used to his advantage. He had learned pretty early on that Magnus was susceptible to almost anything after a good kiss, and exploited that whenever he could. Which usually involved Magnus cleaning up after himself around the loft. 

Finally drawing himself back, Magnus smiled. “What do you say I come with you to that meeting you have tomorrow? As a member of the Downworld council and all.” He brushed a stray hair off Alec’s forehead, smiling up at him hopefully. “It would be nice to see you at work, rather than just a few stolen moments in your office.”

His stomach eased considerably when Alec agreed excitedly, exclaiming how nice it would be to have Magnus there. He kissed Magnus below the ear, whispering lowly that he might as well be in the room anyway, because that’s where Alec’s mind always seemed to stray during meetings. 

And so Magnus carried him to the bedroom, both of them laughing as Magnus demanded to hear more about where Alec’s mind went during meetings. 

 

***

 

If Alec was surprised at Magnus’ request, he didn’t show it. It was true, Magnus often complained more about these Clave meetings than Alec did but that was only because they took his boyfriend away from him when they could be doing much more important things like cuddling. Sue him for wanting to spend more time with the man he loved. 

But the next morning as they were getting ready Alec seemed nothing but excited, telling Magnus more about what to expect. Magnus just nodded along, putting the finishing touches on his makeup. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and Alec froze, which had been the effect he was going for. He put a little more effort into his appearance today because well, if he was introducing himself to the men who were competing to be Alec’s future partner he wanted to look his best. 

That, and Magnus wanted to look his best when he won. 

He was wearing his (and Alec’s) favourite pants, maroon leather that clung to him in all the right places. He had paired them with a white button up that was the perfect level of sheer, showing off his tan. He'd completed the look off with full makeup, dark lipstick and streaks in his hair that matched his pants. 

He did a dramatic twirl for effect when it appeared his boyfriend had lost the ability to speak. 

Alec groaned, throwing his head back. “You’re kidding me.” 

Magnus smirked. “Problem, dearest?”

Alec shot him a deadpan look. “You’re seriously going to come to the meeting looking - looking like the walking definition of sin itself and expect me to concentrate? Do you know how hard it’s going to be for me not to ravish you?” 

Magnus’ smirk only grew. “Well I enjoyed your depictions of your thoughts about me so much last night, I thought I would just give you a little visual. Or the PG rated visual, though I wouldn’t be opposed to a little NSFW.” Alec blushed, biting his lip. “But if you think I’m going to be too distracting …”

“No!” Alec practically shouted, blushing further when he realized his eager response. “I mean, you look beautiful - um, don’t change. Please.” 

Magnus closed the distance between them, kissing Alec on the cheek before kissing him on the lips. “Thank you, angel. I’ll do my best to keep my distractions to a minimum. Wouldn’t want you to have to ravish me in the middle of the table in front of all those important Clave members, would we?” Alec groaned again, dropping his head on Magnus’ shoulder and muttering something about self control. 

Ten minutes later they portaled directly into the Institute, making their way to the room the meeting was being held. By the time they arrived, a few Clave members were seated around the table and Alec immediately switched to his professional tone. It was amazing for Magnus to watch him, to see him transform into this confident, sure leader as easily as slipping into a new pair of shoes. He was once again hit by how incredibly proud of Alec he was. 

The meeting began quickly and Alec introduced Magnus to the rest of the table. Magnus made note of the faces that matched the names of men Alec mentioned often, shifting a little straighter in his seat. While Alec was keeping himself professional, it was no secret that he and Magnus were dating. It just seemed that this was a fact that many of these men were intent on overlooking. 

Watching Alec in action was something magical, and that was saying something coming from Magnus. He commanded the room with sure statements, playing judge, jury and mediator with ease. He was diplomatic but knew when the right time to assert his position was. He was so different from the way he was when he was alone with Magnus, but the way he held himself was a way that was so distinctly _Alec_ it made Magnus’ heart swell. 

It was about halfway through the meeting that the ever present dragon in Magnus’ gut decided to rear its head. Trevor, a young ambassador from Idris, was asking Alec a question regarding something Magnus wasn’t really paying attention to. What Magnus did notice though, was the flirty way in which he used Alec’s first name. Many of the other members of the table had been addressing Alec as “Mr. Lightwood” but _Trevor_ had apparently deemed himself special enough to call him ‘Alec’. 

Alec continued on, fielding the question and moving onto the next without even batting an eye, something that seemed to disappoint Trevor immensely. Magnus smirked. 

As the meeting went on, a few others tried to get friendly with Alec, joking around and being far too casual. The man sitting to his left, Drew, even went as far as to place his hand on Alec’s bicep. 

Oh no. That wouldn’t do. 

Magnus let out a long breath, moving his own hand under the table and laying a hand on Alec’s thigh. Alec moved toward the touch, bumping his knee with Magnus’ under the table while he continued on talking as if nothing had changed. When Alec leaned back in his chair, Magnus caught Drew’s eyes flick below the table to Magnus’ hand, letting out a disgruntled huff. 

The meeting concluded not long after, Magnus keeping his hand firmly locked on Alec’s knee. Before long, Alec was sending Magnus a soft smile, before standing up and dismissing the rest of them and letting them know they would continue their discussions at a later date. Magnus relaxed, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he and Alec were alone. Something he needed almost desperately. 

But to Magnus’ great annoyance, dumb and dumber (aka Trevor and Drew) wanted to stay late to talk to Alec. Trevor was looking at him with a look that very much said that Magnus could make himself scarce, but Magnus fixed him a look back that stated he wasn’t going anywhere. 

He watched, half in amusement and half in annoyance, as the two gentlemen struggled to continue to come up with questions to take up more of Alec’s time. His suspicions about Robert were confirmed when Thomas brought up having dinner with Robert and Max in the Lightwood home in Idris the week before, as if this information was supposed to impress Alec.  
It didn’t. Magnus could practically feel the waves of discomfort rolling off his boyfriend. 

Eventually it reached a point where they were clearly grovelling and Magnus felt kind of bad for them. He also felt the very strong desire to blast them out of the room with magic, but that was besides the point. As subtle as he dared, he placed his hand in the centre of Alec’s back underneath his blazer, drawing him closer. He let his fingers trail over the area, scratching ever so lightly with his nails over the material. With a wave of satisfaction he watched Alec try and suppress a shiver, something that didn’t escape the notice of dumb and dumber. 

Magnus continued his ministrations, dropping his fingers lower on Alec’s back with each gentle pass. Alec was pleasantly flushed in the face, but his suitors still were not getting the hint apparently. 

Okay, time to take it up a notch. 

Magnus trailed his fingers down to the base of Alec’s spine, pulling the shirt from where it was tucked in his belt. Alec - who was simply an innocent bystander in all of this - stuttered his words, eyes going wide for a fraction of a second, before regaining his composure. Magnus fought the urge to cheer, enjoying the feeling of his fingers now on Alec’s bare skin. The response he got was instantaneous and much more satisfying than he expected. 

“Gentlemen,” Alec blurted, in the middle of something unimportant Trevor was saying, “I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut this short. I have some, uh - business I need to attend to.” Trevor, clearly taken aback, looked unsure. He opened his mouth, probably to think of some excuse as to why he needed to stay but Alec shut him down immediately. “I’m sorry, but I’m an incredibly busy man and you’ve already taken up a large amount of my time. I will see you later this week when we adjourn again.” 

They had no choice but to leave, bidding Alec goodbye before walking out the door. They weren’t gone two seconds when Alec whirled on Magnus, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. “What,” he said menacingly, “do you think you’re doing?” His voice was low in the way it got whenever he was turned on. Magnus grinned. 

Then he shrugged, innocence plastered all over his features. “I wasn’t aware that I was doing anything.” Alec growled, low and dark in the back of his throat and Magnus almost lost it right there. “Why don’t we go back to your office and you can tell me exactly what I was doing?” 

“Portal. Now.” Alec demanded, looking down at Magnus like he was starving and Magnus was the last meal on Earth. The dragon in Magnus’ stomach growled hungrily. 

In seconds, Magnus created a portal and they fell backwards into Alec’s office, lips already attached. Magnus had just enough mind to lock the door and put up soundless wards. For what he had planned for his angel, he didn’t want them being interrupted. 

Alec licked into Magnus’ mouth hungrily, pushing him back against the door. His hands gripped Magnus’ hips tightly, fingers twitching. Magnus melted into the kiss immediately, giving Alec just as much as he was getting. Magnus kissed back with vigor, hands running through Alec’s hair in the most pleasurable way, pulling in the manner he knew Alec liked. Alec’s hands traveled along his hips, down to his back pockets groaning appreciatively at the feel of leather beneath his hands. 

Alec pulled back, eyes flicking down, momentarily distracted by Magnus’ kiss-swollen lips. “You were jealous.” His voice was rough with lust and Magnus’ gut furled pleasurably. 

“I don’t get jealous, Alexander.” 

Alec snorted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ pulse point before sucking on it lightly. A moan tore it’s way from Magnus’ lips, hands clinging desperately to Alec. He felt Alec smirk against his skin. “You don’t get jealous? What was that when I was talking to Trevor and Drew then, hm?” 

Magnus let his head fall back against the door, making contact with a bang. His breath was already laboured and all Alec was doing was kissing and biting his collar bones. “I was simply - unf - simply marking my territory.” Alec didn’t have time to respond because Magnus had turned them around, his back pressing against the door. “Now excuse me while I take what’s mine.” 

He kissed Alec once on the cheek before sinking down to his knees, wasting no time in pulling off his belt. In a matter of seconds, his pants were down and Magnus was playing with the waistband of his boxers. Alec made an impatient noise above him but was rewarded with a kiss, placed right to the wet patch on the front of his boxers. 

Soon enough his boxers were gone too, and Magnus saw just how much he had affected Alec. He was filled with pride, grinning up at Alec and taking his time sucking a mark right on his hip bone. “Tease.” Alec rasped, letting his head fall back. 

“What’s that, angel?” Alec groaned. Magnus kissed the mark he just finished lightly, before taking pity on Alec and swallowing him down in one go. 

Alec almost choked above him, knees buckling from pleasure. His hands found their way to Magnus’ hair and he scratched along his scalp, causing Magnus to mewl happily. This sent a wave of vibrations around Alec’s length, a long moan escaping the younger man. 

Magnus sucked until he felt Alec starting to fall apart above him, babbling and squeezing tightly on Magnus’ hair. He wasn’t done with his angel yet though, and had much more in store, so he popped off and stood up, ignoring Alec’s whines of protest. He raised up to his full height, getting right into Alec’s personal space without touching him. He made sure to keep his groin far enough away from the other man’s that it didn’t touch, firm hand on his hip so he couldn’t buck forward. 

“I want you to listen to me, understand?” Alec nodded quickly, lip between his teeth. Magnus ran his thumb along the abused skin, removing it from its confines. “Who do you belong to, angel?” 

“You, sir.” Alec rasped, cheeks flushing. _Sir._ Well, that was new. Not unwelcome, but new. Magnus nodded, forcing himself to stay in the scene. They had played before, but this was unplanned and new territory for both of them. 

“That’s right. You belong to me. So you can imagine my confusion when I see all these attractive young men throwing themselves at you today, and you doing nothing to stop them, hm?” He posed the question innocently, but made sure the hardness could be heard underlying his tone. 

Alec’s mouth dropped open. “No! No, sir. It’s not like that.” He scrambled to find the words, cheeks flaming. “They don’t mean anything. Only yours. I belong to you.” 

“Hm,” Magnus hummed, thumb gently running over the mark he made on Alec’s hip. He pressed into it suddenly, Alec letting out a groan of pain and pleasure. “The way Drew had his hand on your arm sure didn’t seem like nothing.” 

“Nothing. It was nothing. Never want anyone but you Mag - ugh, Sir.” Alec was practically begging by this point, desperate to prove to Magnus that he was speaking the truth. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the jaw, letting his tongue trail along the bone. Alec threw his head back instantly, giving him more access. 

“I believe you, pet. I do, but I need to show you who you belong to. Understand?” 

Alec nodded quickly, head bouncing. “Please. Yes, please. Only belong to you.” Magnus pressed one last kiss to Alec’s jaw before leaning down and grabbing his thighs, pulling them up and around his own waist. Alec moaned at the sudden friction, whimpering softly. 

Magnus kissed his cheek. “Shh, angel I’m going to take care of you.” Alec’s hands joined at the nape of Magnus’ neck, scratching his scalp. Magnus wasted no time, snapping his fingers and ridding himself of his clothing from the waist down. With another snap he coated three fingers in lube, bringing them to Alec’s entrance. 

Hitching the other man up a little higher, Magnus pushed him against the wall as he pushed one finger in. Alec’s breathing stuttered and he whimpered, letting out a harsh breath. “Breathe, darling.” Slowly, Alec got his breathing somewhat under control, nodding to Magnus. 

Magnus worked him open slowly, kissing praises into his skin as he went. The angle was a little awkward, but the sounds he was drawing from Alec were more than worth it. Alec continued to mumble, mostly incoherent, but every so often letting a soft ‘yours’ fall from his pretty lips. His skin was flushed and gleaming, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to capture this image in his mind so he would never forget it.

When Magnus had three fingers inside him, Alec began pushing himself down, trying to get more, Magnus pulled them out. Groaning at the loss of contact, Alec ground down, searching for Magnus to fill him. 

“Please, please take me. Show me that I’m yours.” Alec breathed, gyrating his hips down desperately. Magnus chuckled but quickly prepared himself, resting his tip against Alec’s entrance. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes! Yes please, Sir. Please, I’m ready - plea..” his rambling died as soon as Magnus pushed in, all the way to the hilt, instead replaced by a loud moan. Magnus was instantly grateful he remembered to put up wards. As satisfying as it would be for those persistently annoying men to hear just who Alec belonged to, he didn’t think they were at the exhibitionist stage of their relationship, just yet. 

He set a steady pace, driving up into Alec almost torturously slow. Alec still had his arms around Magnus’ neck and Magnus kept firm hold of him on his ass, pushing him against the wall. Alec’s breathing was harsh, coming out in breathless pants and moans. Magnus wasn’t much better off, tucking his head into the junction between Alec’s shoulder and neck and biting the skin there. “Fuck, Alexander baby, you feel so good. So good for me.” 

Alec nodded, eyes closed in bliss. “For you. So good for you,” he repeated, almost absentmindedly. Magnus kissed his sweaty skin, tasting salt on his tongue. He let his pace increase in speed, hitching Alec up higher and adjusting so he could deliver stronger, and faster thrusts. Alec practically screamed and Magnus grinned, knowing he had found the bundle of nerves inside him that made Alec lose his mind. 

He hit that spot over and over, aiming for it at a relentless pace. Alec was falling apart beneath his fingers, hardly speaking English anymore. Magnus leaned up, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss which Alec gladly reciprocated, pulling Magnus towards him. Magnus kissed him hard, as hard as he could but they ended up breathing harshly into each other’s mouths. 

“C-close.” Alec stammered, lips brushing Magnus’. 

Magnus nodded, increasing his pace. “Come on, angel. Show me who you belong to.” He kissed Alec again before pulling back. “Show me how good you are.”

Alec tipped over the edge a few thrusts later, muscles spasming around Magnus as he rode a wave of pleasure. His head hit the door, mouth open slack in a silent scream and eyes squeezed tight. Magnus continued pounding into him, chasing his own release relentlessly. He fell over the edge just after Alec, grunting into the Shadowhunter’s neck as he came, filling him. 

Magnus’ legs felt like they were going to give out, but he used whatever energy he had to slip out of Alec and bring them to the couch of the office. With a tired snap of his fingers they were both cleaned up and in a new pair of boxers. 

Alec was cuddled into Magnus’ side, fingers lazily running over the skin above his heart. Finally, he pulled his head away and looked up at Magnus. “So you were jealous, huh?” A small mischievous grin was on his lips, eyes twinkling.

Magnus let out a startled laugh, nuzzling his cheek against Alec’s hair. “How could I not be?”

Alec shook his head, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Don’t be. There’s no reason to be. And -” he continued, “Next time I see Trevor and Drew I’m going to name drop my beautiful, and very powerful boyfriend.” 

Magnus hummed, content. “I like that idea.” 

Alec chuckled. “I thought you might.” He continued to let his fingers trail over Magnus’ skin, gentle touch soothing Magnus towards sleep. A few minutes later, he spoke up again. “You know I would never -”

“Of course I know, darling.” He kissed Alec on the temple. “I was never worried that you would.” 

Alec nodded, small smile spreading across his features. “Okay, good.” He kissed Magnus’ chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, angel.” The dragon in Magnus’ stomach was sleeping peacefully, purring contently. 

They lay there holding each other until Alec’s phone interrupted them, informing them he had another meeting to attend. Magnus kissed him goodbye, claiming he’d had his fill of official Clave bullshit for the day. 

Magnus dropped the wards and they got up from the couch. With a rush of satisfaction, Magnus noticed Alec looking mildly uncomfortable as he stood, adjusting his position to find something more comfortable. But when Magnus offered to heal him, he declined, cheeks flaming. 

And so Magnus watched him walk out of the office, slight limp in his step, leaning against the doorframe and not even trying to hide the smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/insiemes) xx
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year xx


End file.
